Our Cliche Love Story
by cass'sfanfics
Summary: Rated M I guess. Lol this is a completley cliche lovestory. A kick lovesotry of course. And you eill not he disapointed, i promisee. Read and review!


Kim was tired of constantly moving. She never stayed in one house for more than a year at the most, thanks to her Dad's job. Her mother, who was an alcoholic, walked out on her and her father for a random guy four years ago when Kim was 12. She was now a confident, brave, and strong 16 year old girl. She never really had any friends because she moved so often. So when her dad said that they would not be moving anymore, she grew nervous. Now she had to make friends. She had to adjust to her new life. Little did she know that what she thought would be a simple high school life with new people would turn out to be a very different story.

KIM'S POV:

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Blared through my room as I banged my hand on my alarm to shut it up. Its Monday. The first day at my new high school. Seaford High. now I have to make friends, because I'm not moving anymore. I don't want to end up being the school outcast. i drug myself out of bed and took a shower. I put on a purple ruffled tank top, cream colored skinny jeans, and some purple converse. i straightened my hair and ran downstairs, grabbed an apple and ran out the door. i didn't live far from my school, so I could just walk. I walked slowly and ate my apple. Just as I finished, I reached the doors of Seaford High.

Ii walked through the doors and immeadiatly i saw a typical high school. The populars, the jocks, the nerds, the bad boys, the wierdos, and the normal people. I made it to the office and got my locker number and classes. I was looking at my classes when I ran into something hard and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a muscular boy with shaggy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, black skater jeans, and some old combat boots. "Watch where your going Blondie." He said clearly annoyed.

I stood up, "My name is Kim, and that was an accident."

" Whatever, your just a typical loser." He said, and the boys dressed similarly to him started snickering behind him. I shoved him in his chest, pushing him backwards slightly. the group of boys behind him instantly stopped snickering.

" Are you seriously going to say that to a black belt?" I said, slowly inching towards him. He stood there for a moment, before a smirk replaced his glare. He stepped forward. "Black belt huh? You know," He stepped closer until our chests touched, grabbing my wrists and then pinning me on the lockers to were I couldn't escape, " Your not the only black belt here Blondie. So you better watch what you say, because we wouldn't want something as pretty as you getting hurt now would we?" he asked, in a deep, seductive tone. I shuddered. Who does he think he is? In one swift movement, I kneed him in the stomach, causing him to release me and clutch himself trying to breath. I swooped down and kicked behind his feet causing him to fall on the ground. I stood up and towered over him, while he was still lying on the ground in shock." I wouldn't worry about me. have I nice day!" I said cheerily and walked off to my locker. Luckily nobody really saw that scene but this boys group and me.

" That was AMAZING!" a girl with auburn red hair said as I turned to her. " Do you know who you just stood up too?" I shook my head. "That guy there, Missy, is the Jack Brewer. He's the biggest bad-boy in school! All the girls want him." She said. " Oh, by the way I'm Julie." " I'm Kim. Nice to meet you Julie." I smiled and shook her hand.

" Oh, you have to meet my friends! Hey guys! Over here!" She half yelled at a group of teens who were talking amoungst themselves. they started walking towards us. " Guys, this is Kim. She just knocked Jack Brewer to the ground! Kim, this is Jerry, Kelsey, Eddie, Grace, and Milton. Jerry and Kelsey are a couple, so are Eddie and Grace, as well as Milton and I." She told me.

" OMG! What are your classes Kim?" Julie squealed as she snatched the piece of paper that had my classes on it and thoroughly read it. " You and I have the same classes! Lets go, we don't wanna be late." she dragged me to our first class.

Our morning classes went by fairly quickly, and it was now lunch. After standing in line, we got some form of food that looked like vomit. They took me to 'their table' and we all started small talk, while eating our slop. " So Kim, tell us about yourself." Kelsey said, while picking at her food.

" Well, my last name is Crawford. I'm originally from Mississippi, but I moved to a different place every year. I'm a third degree black belt. I did gymnastics for like 3 years, and my mom left my Dad and I when I was 12. That's pretty much everything about me." I replied to the teens sitting at the table. " Wow, your life is way more-" Milton was cut off. " Very interesting Kimmy! Who knew that such a girl had a strong side?" Jack said from behind us.

" What do you want Jack? And don't ever call me Kimmy." I gritted through my teeth. " Aww, I knew you'd catch my name Kimmy!" He said, completely ignoring my previous request. Since the girls were sitting on their boyfriends laps, there were free seats next to mine. Just to my luck, Jack pulled a chair up to stand next to mine with no space in between. He sat down. " Oh, just hanging out with this very, hot girl." He replied, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me up to sit on his lap. The girls sat there with there mouths to the floor, while the boys sat there with surprised and worried expressions. Jack was really starting to annoy me now. " Jack, just go away, and leave me alone." I growled. I tried to un-snake his arms, but he kept his hold. His strong, muscular arms remained unmoved.

" But why Kimmy? You know you cant resist this." He said seductively, while running his hands up and down my sides. I couldn't help but get a bit of red tint on my cheeks. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin. " I'm just going to go guys. He's annoying." I said and waved goodbye as I finally got out of Jacks grasp. They all waved in return. I stood up and left my tray, walking away from the table, towards the cafeteria doors, when suddenly I felt something hit my butt. It was a hand. His hand. Really Jack? You just went that far? Your in for it now boy! The hand that was on my rear seconds ago was now slung over my shoulder.

" Excuse me Brewer, but what the hell do you think your doing?" I didn't even have to look to know it was him.

"Oh, just walking my new date to her locker.", he said, his face plastered with a smug smile.

"That's it!" I half yelled. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed on his back with a thud, and a stunned face. I walked over to him, and for the second time today, I towered over the shocked teenage boy. " When I tell you to leave me the heck alone, you leave me the heck alone, Brewer." I said to him as I walked over his body and out of the cafeteria and to my locker. No soon than a minute later, the gang showed up.

"I've never seen him try so many times with a girl before. Not once in the entire time he has been in this school. He must like-like you Kim!" Grace squealed. " Well I don't like him. He's just a typical school bad-boy who wants to break my heart. I've already seen him sucking faces with like 10 different girls today." I scoffed back. It was true.

"Well, you never know, you might just end up liking him." She said. I rolled my eyes and shoved her playfully." We should get to class guys!" I exclaimed as we started walking down the hall to class.

The afternoon classes went by slowly. I didn't see Jack anywhere but in the halls. He would throw occasional winks at me, but I would roll my eyes in return. He has gotten really annoying and it has only been one day! As school ended, I thought about my first day. I made some amazing friends. They are just great. Then there was Jack. The annoying, definatly over-cocky, slightly romantic, and just full blown adora- wait what? Oh, I do not like that loser. He's such a jerk. I shut my locker and left the school. I crossed the intersection between the neighborhoods and the school, to where the neighborhoods were. I heard footsteps close behind me. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. " Guess who?" an all to familiar voice said. I elbowed him in the stomach, and he moved his hands from my eyes to his stomach. " Ouch Kimmy!" I smirked.

"What are you doing following me Jack?" I asked him while I continued walking.

"I'm going home Kim, is that a crime?" he asked nonchantly.

"No, just leave me alone." I said. "Whatever..." He replied, and continued walking next to me. We walked in silence. All I could think about was getting home to my bed for a nap. I finally reached my front yard. I noticed that Jack still hadn't gone his separate way. He was standing about ten feet away from me now. "Why are you still here Jack? Go home, and please for the love of god don't bother me anymore!" I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay Kimmy, I'll go home." He said happily. He walked up the driveway of the house next to mine and once he got to the porch, he turned around and said " I went home!". NO! oh my god... Now he is my neighbor too? "You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed. He started to laugh uncontrollably as I slammed my front door shut and ran up to my room. I looked out of one of my two windows, which faced the front yard. Jack had gone inside. Good grief! I have to be followed around by him and now I live next to him?

I was startled out of my thoughts when someone said, "Hi Kimmy.". I looked through my other window, which faced Jack's house. I saw nobody but Jack standing there in his house looking at me with a huge grin. "God could this be any worse?" I groaned as I shut my curtains and flopped on my bed. These next few years are going to be long and miserable.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! :) I'm fairly new to . This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy and please read and review! oh, and to my good fanfic friend LoveYourLife! im so sorry about saying it was going to b posted in an hour. i had to take my grampa to a doctor appt. so sorry! hope u like it girl. Its inspired by u! :) READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
